Curiosity — Role Play
by Eye-D
Summary: Winry finds out that Edward had probably cheated on her and with his Commanding Officer out of all people! Chapter 1 is rated T, but future chapters are not. Pairings: Ed X Win, implied Roy x Ed -Kinky Lemon(s) Inside!-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Roleplay is Part 1 of Curiosity and it will consist of two chapters, however I'm only going to post the complete chapter 1 here. The reason is because the content of chapter 2 is so scandalous, kinky and hardcore that there's no way in hell that I can edit without losing quality in the process. So if you want to read chapter two you will have to do so from my AO3 account. Chapter 2 is the writing process so I'll let you guys know when it's finally uploaded to AO3.

Roleplay is PWP. I haven't seen an Ed x Win fic touching what I will write in this story, but there's a really scandalous NSFW drawing from BobFish in LJ that comes close. Those who know which drawing I'm mentioning then know what's will to go down in this story.

On another note, this story is a birthday gift for a great friend of mine. JBF, I hope you like kinky stuff because that's what you're getting for this year's present!

Pairings: Ed x Win, implied Roy x Ed.

* * *

:

:

"Good morning, Winry-darling!"

The blonde disregarded the chirpy yet so manly voice that greeted her.

"Mornin' Win!"

This time Winry looked, and saw Paninya —who was sporting a toothy grin— sitting beside Garfiel's work station while he worked on an automail arm.

Winry smiled tightly at them then rushed to her station at the back of the older man's automail shop. Thankfully the pair didn't immediately follow her, so she took the opportunity to get set for the day. She dropped her tool case on the table and begun taking out the tools she needed to use for the day. Winry was bringing an automail hand back to her work table when the feminine man finally made an appearance, along with the wild ex-thief.

"Hon, are you ok?" Garfiel asked with extreme concern.

The feminine yet so manly voice usually made Winry feel at ease, but not this time around. She gave Garfiel a forced smile.

"I'm ok." Winry reassured the man.

"The hell you are!"

Paninya's explosiveness was usually a welcomed treat, but today she wasn't in the mood for her in-your-face antics.

Winry's tired eyes momentarily posed on the automail hand laying on the work table. She picked up the prosthetic with one hand while she attempted to grab a screw driver with the other, then she begun working on the artificial hand, deciding to ignore her surroundings and her friends altogether.

"Honey…" Garfiel stated softly, "What did that idiot-for-a-husband did to you this time?"

Winry snorted at the comment but kept working on the metal hand.

Awkward silence invaded the small room.

"Well?" Paninya pressed on.

At that point, Winry wasn't really focussing on the task at hand, she was absently tinkering with the prosthetic rather than doing actual work. She gave an exasperated sigh and slammed both automail and screwdriver on the table. The sound produced by the mildly violent action let both Garfiel and Paninya know that Winry was pretty upset.

Then more awkward silence followed.

Eventually the dark-skinned woman rubbed the back of her neck.

"Um… I'll go and make some coffee…" Paninya said as she walked towards the front of the store.

"Thank you, Paninya." Garfiel said to the girl then returned his attention to Winry, who at this point looked like she wanted to cry.

Garfiel dragged a small stool and placed it next to the work table then sat next to Winry. He placed a finely manicured paw on her shoulder and smiled sympathetically at her.

"Tell me what happened."

The fatherly tone of voice that Garfiel used just for Winry made the blonde's throat thicken with emotion.

"Oh, Garfiel!" She clung to the brawny man's tightly-fitted shirt and begun crying.

Both engineers stayed in that position for a while.

The brawny-yet-gentle man took a handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to Winry.

"Thanks." She said as she dried the rest of the tears from her blotchy face.

"Must've been something terrible what Edward did…" Garfiel commented as he watched the blonde blow her nose.

Winry nodded.

"Yeah…" She admitted.

The blonde rubbed her red-rimmed eyes then gazed at Garfiel. She squeezed the used handkerchief tightly in her hands.

"I went to bed very late last night. Edward was already asleep, so I got close to him and whispered a 'good night' and an 'I love you' before laying down on the bed."

Winry felt her throat thicken.

"You see…" She pushed the lump down her throat, "He moved when he heard my words and moaned softly, and then he said—"

Winry frowned.

"He mumbled, 'Mm… Roy'—"

A loud sob escaped her small frame.

Garfiel was stunned. The moody blonde cheated on Winry?

"Winry, hon, are you sure he said those words?" He asked, still in disbelief with what Winry had confided to him.

Winry looked mildly offended.

"Positive." She reiterated.

She shifted her gaze to the work table then her face contorted into a grimace.

"Roy Mustang is Edward's Commanding Officer… He cheated on me with him! With a man!" Disgust was clearly marked on her face.

Winry's eyes widened when she realized in front of who she had blurted out such hateful comment.

"Garfiel, I'm so sorry—"

The brawny man placed a finger on Winry's lips, shushing her.

"No hard feelings taken." He replied, sympathetically, "Actually I'm quite surprised that Edward would engage in that type of relationship with a man."

"Not me!" Paninya intruded as she entered the back room with a coffee mug on each hand.

"Paninya!" Garfiel scolded and the girl grinned.

"Just kidding, Win." She added as she handed the blonde one of the coffee mugs.

Winry glared at her but immediately her features saddened as she thought of Edward's betrayal. She looked at her sad reflection on the black liquid.

'_Ed…'_

Why would he go to that man?

"I don't know what to do…" She muttered, tightening her grip on the ceramic mug.

"You should castrate him." Paninya offered and was quickly elbowed by Garfiel after she made the unsavory comment.

"I'm going to _brain_ him!" Winry grunted after she briefly considered Paninya's suggestion.

"You're doing none of the sort." Garfiel reprimanded.

Winry looked at him with angry eyes.

"Garfiel, he cheated on me!" She sulked.

The feminine-yet-tough man could see that Winry's distress —thanks to Paninya's influence— was quickly transforming into blind anger.

"How do you know he cheated on you? For all we know he could've had a tryst with the man when you two were still figuring how you felt for each other."

Winry's mouth partially hung open at the bold statement.

"But—"

Garfiel cut her off.

"Have you already forgotten Gustavo? Hm?"

The blonde's face became impossibly red.

Paninya who had remained quiet after Garfiel's scolding, suddenly looked at Winry with wide dark eyes.

"You and 'Sexy Gustavo'?" Her mouth hung wide.

She was in complete disbelief with what Garfiel had just implicated.

"Wow." The ex-thief exclaimed as her cheeks took some coloring.

"That's neither here nor there!" Winry stated in her defense, but she didn't gain any sympathy from her friends. "Besides, Gustavo is a man."

"A hot, sexy man." Paninya cooed.

She took a sip from her mug.

"So was he _good_?"

"Paninya!" Both Garfiel and Winry shouted in unison, mortified with the girl's impertinence.

Paninya couldn't help but to snigger at them.

"Did you ever asked, Ed about his sexual preferences?"

Garfiel's comment made the ruckus in the room come to an abrupt halt. Winry's brows furrowed as she processed the jarring words.

"No." She bitterly admitted.

Garfiel's features softened.

"Honey, he's yours." The automail engineer reassured. "I can see it in his eyes. He's head over hills for you."

"Garfiel is right." Paninya reassured, "Maybe Ed was… curious? Bi-curious?" She couldn't stop the mocking grin from spreading across her face.

Winry's lips tightened into a flat line. Ed, curious? Of men? Of Roy Mustang? Her vivid imagination begun reeling. All the long trips to Central… was he just reporting to Mustang? Or was he just having a homosexual encounter with the older man? Her stomach churned with a caustic mixture of disgust and jealousy.

"_I don't care_. It's over." She spat. "He can go back to the Brigadier General for all I care."

Garfiel shook his head, clearly disapproving of the blonde's childish ways.

"That's it? So you're going to give up so easily, Winry?" Garfiel snapped harshly at the blonde, "I thought you were a Rockbell."

"What does being a 'Rockbell' has to do with any of this?" Winry snapped back equally as harsh as the older man.

"Honey, Rockbell women are known for their automail, but they are also known for their strength and resilience against adversity, and…" Garfiel smirked, "They're also known for the way they tame their men."

He stood up. Standing with arms akimbo.

"I'm sure you have heard about your grandmother's nickname—"

"_The Pantheress of Resembool!_" Paninya butted in. "Even _I_ have heard of her…"

Winry's face was red from mortification, and it got even ruddier when Paninya whistled in a suggestive way. Stories of her grandmother's past raunchiness and brazenness were the favorite pastime of older men around Rush Valley.

"What does it all has to do with Ed cheating on me?" Winry dared to ask.

"What I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't get mad at the poor idiot, just get even with him." Garfiel stated with a smirk on his powdered face.

"Get even?" Winry was puzzled. "How?"

Garfiel's painted lips spread into a wide, mischievous grin.

:

:

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's about a third of chapter 2. You can get a good idea of what's going on here just by reading this portion. I you're interested the smutty chapter is located on my AO3 account. The link is posted at the end of this chapter, just remove the spaces to make the link work. Note that the chapter is very hardcore, crude and kinky. Very OOC.

JBF, I hope you like the end product.

Also, this is in part my crazy contribution to 503 for 2014.

No, the chapter is unbeta'd. Please forgive any errors you may encounter.

* * *

:

:

While sitting comfortably in bed, Edward squinted his eyes as he went over the financial report for the current fiscal year. He had spent most of the day toying with the damned report yet he felt that he had to proofread the damned thing one more time before he could say the report was finished. He squinted his eyes again and cursed behind his breath swearing that the goddamned words were looking smaller than they did five minutes ago. He rubbed his eyes and tried to refocus but now the words looked like little, fuzzy blurs. His eyebrows twitched from frustration as he put the report down on his lap.

"Dammit!" He growled, not wanting to acknowledge the fact that he needed to see an ophthalmologist.

Just thinking that he might have to wear glasses made his skin crawl.

"No, no way. Fuck. That. Shit." He sulked when thoughts of his father —and his ugly glasses— came to mind.

The blonde looked down at the report sitting on his lap. In two days he had to go back to Central to report to that prick he had for a Commanding Officer. It was during times like this that he regretted staying in the military, but he had long jumped into Roy Mustang's bandwagon. He really wanted to see the man reach his ultimate goal and become führer. Edward knew that Roy would really bring real change to the nation… his eyes suddenly began looking distant and the corners of his lips slightly turned upwards as old, fond memories came to surface.

"Thinking about me?" Winry's voice brought him back to the present.

Ed did a double-take and gulped once he saw that his wife had walked into the room with her bath robe opened.

"I am now!" He replied eagerly while his golden orbs took in the curvaceous beauty of his wife's figure.

Instead of being flattered, Winry set her eyes on the files and loose papers scattered on the bed and on her husband's lap. Her reprimanding azure eyes made Edward tense. The blonde man quickly begun gathering the files and paperwork, setting the small pile on top of the nightstand.

"I— I had to make sure that the numbers were correct." Edward said sheepishly, knowing very well that Winry hated that he brought work to bed.

Winry just kept staring at him. Her eyes suddenly became distant as if she was thinking of something.

"I don't want the Bastard ramming my ass for a stupid error."

The snarky comment snapped her out of her musings.

"Heh, of course you wouldn't." Winry sneered almost venomously.

Ed raised a questioning eyebrow before his entire brow morphed into a worried frown. He was going to ask his wife what she meant by that strange comment but said blonde had already climbed on the bed, and was crawling with cat-like grace, nay, sexy cat-like grace towards him. Edward swallowed deeply, making his Adam's apple bob in the process. Winry swiftly crawled on top of him, straddling his groin. She leaned forward and was now inches away from his currently flushed face. She stayed that way while she stared at him. Ed could tell that there was something bothering Winry by the small twitch her azure eyes made. He was about to ask her what was wrong when she crashed her lips into his.

Edward was shocked. Winry wasn't usually this forward during intimacy, but as he was finding out, he liked it. He had been ok with the aggressive kissing until Winry tried to force her tongue into his mouth.

"W-Win— Winry—" Ed mumbled against her mouth.

Edward gently pushed Winry back when she didn't stop and his action elicited a scowl from his wife.

"What's wrong, Ed?" Winry asked, clearly irritated with the way he treated her.

"What are you doing?" He countered with a question of his own. Winry's aggressiveness was starting to worry him.

The blonde huffed and leaned back, putting the weight of her body again on Ed's groin.

"Ed…" She begun saying, and Edward could detect a hint of anger behind her words, "…we've been married for almost four years now." Her eyes went distant for a fraction of a second. "Don't you want to try something new?"

Her words were so aberrant that Edward could only stare at her in disbelief.

Try something new?

"Win… what do you mean by that?" He was clearly confused at that point.

Winry smirked.

"What I mean is that I want to spice up our sex life, dummy."

Spice up—? Wait, was it already getting boring? How could four years of ardent love making could suddenly turn boring? It sure wasn't boring to him, but was it boring to her?

"What do you have in mind?" Edward asked, thinking that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to try something new.

Winry smiled arrogantly.

"How about we role play?"

"Role play?"

"Yes, role play." Winry repeated, "Acting out a particular role."

Ed cocked a questioning eyebrow and Winry laughed.

"I always wanted to dress in your uniform." She purred.

The idea struck Ed like a lightning bolt. Winry dressing in his military uniform could prove to be quite hot, and his cock agreed with it.

Winry chortled.

"I guess you agree with me then?" She offered as she rubbed her sex against his hardening member.

Winry got off her husband and off the bed.

The blonde smiled in contentment when Edward's whine reached her ears. She walked to the closet and opened the door before dropping her bath robe to the floor and around her feet. She coquettishly glanced over her shoulder and noticed the mesmerized gaze her husband sported. She smiled to herself. The blonde returned her attention to the items inside the closet. She took from a hanger one of Edward's white dress shirts and quickly put it on. She coquettishly glanced again and saw that Ed was still captivated by what she was doing. It was a good thing that he was so entranced because she really wanted him to fully immerse himself into the role play fantasy. Winry now picked up his blue wool coat and quickly put in on. Her eyes noticed Edward's full dress military hat sitting on a top shelf, so she raised to her tiptoes and pluck it from its place. She turned around with graceful fluidity as she adjusted the hat on her head, winking at Edward as she let him admire her new outfit.

Edward was beginning to feel the pressure of his boxers and had to rearrange himself. Winry definitely looked sexy wearing his shirt, coat and hat, especially since she didn't button the damn clothes at all. Both the shirt and the coat hugged her full breasts while they framed her sensuous hips as the material flared. The full dress hat provided just the right amount of mystique to her beautiful face. He couldn't help himself from grinning stupidly at his musings.

"Like what you see?"

"Oh yeah!" The blonde said in an overly excited tone, already planning ahead about how he was going to rip those clothes away from his wife's perfect body.

Winry smiled again but this time there was a glint of mischief on her expression. She climbed on the bed and mounted her husband, grinding softly as she stared at him.

"Do you like this?" She asked and Edward nodded.

Winry knew she had him wrapped around her fingers. It was time to shift into the next phase of the plan. The blonde leaned forward and started kissing Edward. With minimum encouragement, Winry managed to make Ed part his lips and she dipped her tongue inside his mouth. Their mouths danced and their breathing became more agitated. While avidly kissing Edward, Winry reached inside of the blue coat and fished out a pair of hand cuffs she had previously tucked inside the jacket. By that point, Edward was grabbing her butt cheeks, massaging the firm muscles as he rolled his hips upward so she could feel his hardened cock against her sex. Winry couldn't help but to moan. She usually would give into Ed's ardent touches but not this time around. She was on a mission and she was going to succeed. The blonde released Edward's lips and leaned back. She flashed the handcuffs.

Ed stared in dumbstruck awe at the shiny metal contraption. A lopsided grin followed, welcoming the change in their sexual routine.

"Now let's take this game a litter further…" Winry said as she worked the handcuffs around one wrist.

The blonde now grabbed Edward by the wrists and gently moved his arms upwards. She pinned both wrists over his golden halo.

"That's a good husband." Winry said to his ear as she ran the other half of the handcuff behind one of the bars that composed the metal headboard.

The blonde quickly secured the other wrist then leaned back. She took in Edward's restrained figure and smiled proudly, thinking that Edward actually looked quite delectable in that vulnerable state, but her smile slowly faded as she focused on the task at hand, making Edward admit to having an affair with his Commanding Officer.

"I need to grab something else from the bathroom."

Winry got off her horny husband but before going to the bathroom, she placed the small key for the handcuffs on top of Edward's paperwork on the nightstand. She glanced at her husband with sensual eyes.

"I won't take long." She purred before leaving the room.

Once inside the bathroom, Winry took off the military coat and dress shirt, dropping the pile on the tiled floor. She opened done of the drawers from her side of the cabinet and took out the automail-like device that she had recently constructed according to Mr. Garfiel's blueprints. She took the highly polished contraption in one hand.

The blonde couldn't help but to curl a lip at the anatomically correct design.

In the course of the past week, her mentor explained to her as she worked on the phallic device, about the mechanics of sex between men. It had been an eye opener to say the least, even Paninya couldn't help but to squirm when the older man explained about top and bottom positions, about what went where and about how to reach a man's G-spot —because 'sweet spot' wouldn't make sense to females— in order to make the man climax from penetration.

Winry shuddered at the awkward memory. Her thoughts quickly shifted to the man she left handcuffed to the bed then inevitably went back to her previous line of thought. Did Ed top or was he bottom? Quite frankly she couldn't see Roy Mustang as the one taking it—

She shuddered again.

Winry picked up the black leather harness and strap it on. She slid the modified metal dildo on the front of the harness then fastened everything together. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and blushed. Seeing herself wearing a strap-on was a bizarre sight to see… yet it was also very captivating. She took the small control panel on her hands and turned it on to test it. Immediately her body jolted as the powerful bullet attached to the modified dildo vibrated against her clitoris. She quickly turned the bullet off.

'Might as well enjoy the ride too, sweetie.' Garfiel had told her when he handed her the blueprints for the strap on design.

"This is madness." Winry said to her mirror image and scowled when she remembered that she left her cheating husband restrained on the bed.

Her eyes posed on the full dress hat. She removed the band that held her ponytail together and letting the wheat hair drape over her shoulders and over her breasts. She picked up the hat and adjusted it on her head. She took her cherry red lipstick, twist it up and painted her lips in a slow and sensual way. The pressed her lips together and released them with a pop, putting the final touch to her scandalous get-up.

Winry put the lipstick back on the counter. She made sure that the strap-on harness was snugly secured to her pelvic area then strapped the control panel to the side of the harness. She looked at her image one more time before turning on a heel and re-entering the master bedroom.

Watching Edward's reaction when she stepped outside the bathroom was probably going to be one of those memories that would last a lifetime.

Edward squirmed on the bed, his golden orbs were as big as saucers and his jaw almost touched his chest.

"WINRY, WHAT THE FUCK!" His voice had almost squealed when he yelled at his wife.

The blonde walked closer to her husband. At close distance, Ed could better appreciate the impressive piece of technology strapped to his wife's body.

"This is not funny!"

Winry took her husband's grousing as a signal to get into character. Her bright features suddenly became cold and calculating, mimicking Roy Mustang as best as she could.

"Winry?" She stated, "Is that how you address your Commanding Officer?" Her voice came out assertive, and had a lower timbre than her natural tone.

Apparently the mimicry was accurate because Edward's blood drained from his face.

"You are to address me by my title, Major Elric."

Edward sneered before looking away. Winry could clearly see the guilt etched on Ed's demeanor and her chest pained. Edward had made it all too clear that he had shared intimacy with Roy Mustang. She felt like crying but her tears vanished when Ed looked at her with fiery molten eyes.

"It's Fullmetal, Bastard." The tied up blonde snapped, almost in a snarl.

Winry wasn't expecting that Edward would easily consent to joining her devious game. She cleared her throat and placed back in place the mask of her current role.

"Very well, Fullmetal."

:

:

* * *

A/N:** The entire chapter is located at AO3.** The link is as follows: archiveofourown dot org **works/ 1543229/ chapters/ 3268073** You can also use the link on my profile page. Thanks for reading!

**Part 2 of Curiosity will be a look into the past, so it will be completely RoyEd. **


End file.
